


The Four Beans

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Modern time AU, Multi, alex has an affair with coffee, coffee is addicting, coffee shop AU, stupid humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: What would be better than a nice, refreshing drink and amazing baristas making it? This is why the Hamilsquad decided to open their very own coffee shop and try their luck with the so far very successful business.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Four Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a Coffee shop AU, yes, I love it. XD I decided to create this around the Hamilsquad and introduce other characters as we go. Hope you like it!

The day was about to start; everything was ready for a new day. The streets were slowly filling up with busy people hurrying to work and school. It looked almost solemn how everyone just either stared straight ahead, on the ground or on their phones. However, you could see a few smiles here and there. People lifted cups of coffee to their lips and let out happy, content sighs. Yes, coffee indeed made everything better. 

There was a lot of fussing around inside one particular coffee shop. John was trying to tie his apron, his hands getting tangled in the strings. Not even heavy cursing helped him out of that mess. They were about to open the shop so they desperately tried to get everything ready. Lafayette came to his rescue and tied the apron for the poor man while Hercules placed fresh pastries and sandwiches on display. Alexander was going through the order list to make sure they were good to go. 

They had opened their very own coffee shop called Four Beans, a little over a week ago. The grand opening had been a success thanks to their friends dragging people there. It wasn’t on the busiest of streets but random by-passers still managed to find them relatively well. It was a great place for their business. What made it even better was the fact that their shared apartment was right upstairs, making the commute extremely easy which made their friends go green with envy. It could have been way worse. Maybe that was also the reason why their rent for the shop was a bit lower than usual. The landlord loved them. The place had been a small bakery before that had belonged to the landlord’s late mother. When the sweet lady had passed, the woman didn’t want to continue the bakery as she had her field of interest elsewhere. So, the four men saw their chance there and asked about the place. In no time they had managed to get a business loan and had the place up and running after careful planning and preparations. Now, here they were. Every single day after the grand opening had been busy, hence they had decided that all four of them working at the same time would be a good idea for a few more days. They had even gotten some regular customers already! 

“Alright, everything ready?” John called out as he had finally managed to get the damned piece of fabric on with Lafayette’s help. 

He got a set of nods and a dismissive wave of a hand from Alexander as the man was lost in the lists. John rolled his eyes at the man as he walked to the door. He opened the locks and swung the glass door open. He hauled the store sign outside which had today’s offers written down and a dumbass coffee pun that they changed every day. Today’s golden pun was “Better Latte than never”. Sometimes John wondered why they had any customers at all when the first thing they saw was the pun of the day, then the specials. Oh well, apparently it worked. 

Once everything was set, John took a moment to lean on the door frame, taking in the sight of the busy street. A soft smile curled on his lips. Even though it was way too fucking early to be awake, he still was more than grateful that he was able to do this job with his squad. He got to drink his morning coffee there too and eat one of Hercules’ sinfully amazing pastries. It was all worth it. 

“Hey, quit daydreaming. We have work to do!” Lafayette called out, snapping John away from his thoughts and denying the world of his cute little smile. 

John snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir!” He saluted mockingly and walked back inside.

Everything was already set so John decided to busy himself by setting up their Coffee Shop vibe Spotify list and had it playing in a low volume where it wouldn’t be too loud and annoying. It was just some nice background music for the customers. The coffee shop wasn’t too big but they managed to fit in a few tables comfortably, paired with plush chairs that made you want to stay in them forever. They also had two small round tables set outside the store and offered fluffy blankets for the chillier days. 

It didn’t take too long for the first customer to walk in. It was a sweet older lady who had come to the shop even when it was still a bakery. She had decided that the coffee shop was just as good so she always came over at least once a week to grab a cup of medium roast coffee with a little bit of cream and a pasty of the day to go. She always tipped them well too, especially if John was serving her. He seemed to be her favourite with that stunning smile of his. In fact, all their regulars had their own personal favourites out of the four of them.

“Good morning! What can I get for you today? The usual? Or do you perhaps want to try something different today?” John chirped as he almost blinded the old lady with his smile. 

The old lady chuckled softly and shook her head, mirth clear in her eyes. “Just the usual with the coffee, dear. However, I would like to get something savoury to eat with it today.” She said. 

Hercules beamed behind the counter. “I have something just for that! I recently tried out a new vegetarian pastry recipe and I’m certain you would love it.” He said and winked. 

He earned another soft chuckle from the lady and an agreement to try it. Hercules got to work and soon enough the lady had her order and was happily walking away with her breakfast. More customers started to file in and the boys had their hands full of work. Not that they minded, really. The lunch rush was almost a struggle as they ran out of their famous sandwiches sooner than they had thought so Hercules had to make a beeline to the kitchen to make more. Luckily their customers were understanding. It was a miracle that they didn’t have any assholes coming in today. Maybe there would be even more of them tomorrow to make up for the lack of them today. However, they did get a few customers who didn’t leave any tip at all. It’s not like it was the end of the world but Hercules still had made it his life mission to give any rude non-tipping customer a well-practised eyebrow raise and a confused yet judging look. It worked almost every time.

When the shop was empty and before the office workers would pile in to have their emergency coffees, Lafayette decided to have a little break and have a cup of their marvellous bean juice himself. He grabbed a cup and pondered for a good while what roast to go for. “I should honour my roots by having a cup of French roast.” He mumbled as he looked through the bean containers behind the counter. 

“Don’t you always go for French roast, though?” Alexander asked with a raised eyebrow as he finished cleaning the counter. 

“Non, yesterday I had a normal dark roast!” Lafayette shot back in defence. 

“Which you complained about because we only got more French roast today.” 

“Unimportant.” Lafayette huffed and pouted.

John snickered to himself as he watched the two banter about. He made himself a nice cup of tea as he’d had way too much coffee for one day. Alexander always teased him about it, calling him weak to not be able to handle the same insane amount of coffee that he did. Sometimes John wondered how the man was still alive. They had even named Alexander’s usual drink “The Death Juice.” They thought it was an amazing joke but they quickly lost their smiles when the man went and recommended the drink to some desperate college students who looked like they would either start crying at any second or fall asleep. So, needless to say, they got quite many Death Juice orders after that. 

Lafayette had prepared his cup of fine French roast and was now happily sipping his drink, looking out of the window with a happy little smile. 

“Well, at least we will get more tips since Laf was too busy today to button his shirt all the way up.” Hercules suddenly said.

He flashed a shit-eating grin at Lafayette’s direction as he innocently wiped down the tables. It was a great opportunity to tease him about it as the shop was empty. 

Lafayette let out a dramatic gasp and looked at Hercules like he had just slapped him across the face. 

“As an ex-tailor, you should know that this is more than clearly a fashionable choice. I have great collar bones so why not show them off, oui?” Lafayette barked and almost spilt his coffee in the heat of his defence.

Alexander rolled his eyes as he was looking through their bean containers. “I’m not really sure we want to be known as a café for collar bone perverts.” He said, amusement glinting in his eyes. 

Lafayette huffed a few times to himself but finished his precious coffee before getting back to work. The rest of the day went nicely and they got another rush hour. It went by without any bigger problems. Soon after it was time to close. They were all exhausted as they had all worked close to eleven hours. They would start splitting their shifts soon enough so that they could get some better rest. Tidying up the store was quickly done with all four of them doing their parts. 

After Alexander had locked the front door, he paused and stared off into the space. No one seemed to notice it at first. However, after a few minutes when he still hadn’t moved an inch while the others were removing their aprons, they turned to look at the frozen man. 

“Alex, dude, you okay?” John asked warily.

Maybe the man had fallen asleep while standing. It wouldn’t be too surprising.

“No, but the real question here is, could I snort coffee beans… Or ground coffee?” Alexander mused, hand on his chin as if he was seriously thinking about this. 

Hercules, Lafayette and John all stared at Alexander with a tired look, like they had just given up on life itself. Of course he would be thinking about that. The man was insane when it came to coffee. They looked at each other, silently debating who would drag the man upstairs to get some rest. In the end, Hercules pushed John forward.

“No, Alex, no you cannot.” John said with a heavy sigh.

Alexander still seemed quite distracted by his new invention, if you could call it one. John pouted a bit and then without a warning pressed a soft kiss on Alexander’s lips, effectively gaining his full attention. “Let’s go home. I wanna take a bath.” He mumbled. 

After something that you could call an intense and short staring contest, Alexander gave in and followed John and the others out from the back door and then up into their shared apartment. Hercules smacked Alexander’s ass for a good measure as they were climbing the stairs.

“And therefore Alex is not allowed into our coffee storage without supervision.” Hercules declared. “We don’t want any of our expensive coffee mysteriously going missing, now do we?” 

Alexander puffed out his cheeks and sighed dramatically. “I was just thinking out loud, jeez. Get off my dick.” 

“Oh but I’m sure Herc would prefer getting ON your dick.” Lafayette chirped as he fiddled with the keys, letting the three in.

“If that happens I volunteer to watch!” John declared loudly. 

Alexander levelled them all with a glare which didn’t really have any edge to it. It looked like his brilliant plan was shot down before he could set it into motion. He had to lay low for a bit. Maybe his time would come some other day. 

\---------------

The next day had a good start for all of them. They had decided to try and make some… Different kinds of drinks. It was nice to experiment, after all. It had also been decided that they would be making any kind of drink the customers asked, as long as they had the ingredients for it. Thanks to this, they had even more customers coming in. Some of the regulars even brought one small key ingredient with them in order to get their desired drink. It surprised the boys at first but they quickly realised it was extremely good for business. Therefore, today they decided to expand their stock a bit more. 

An hour before lunch rush John was cleaning the empty tables while Alexander was behind the counter going through endless amounts of papers. Lafayette and Hercules were busying themselves in the kitchen, doing dishes and other necessary cleaning. The front door opened and alerted Alexander that they had a customer. He placed his papers down and smoothened out his apron, ready to greet the customer with his charming smile. 

“Welcome to the Four Beans!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws. If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/gagakumadraws) and help me draw and practice writing because I need caffeine for that XD Thank you to @HamilHam for beta reading this fic!


End file.
